


If He Talks To You Again, He's Going To Be Swallowing His Own Teeth

by bloody_inspired_A5



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Thomas, Bully Gally, Fluff, Hand Job, M/M, Poor Thomas, Praise Kink, Student Minho, Student Newt, Student Thomas, Top Minho, Top Newt, Top!Minho, bottom!Thomas, top!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_inspired_A5/pseuds/bloody_inspired_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally, from Thomas' biology class, makes him start to realise his imperfections and Thomas grows insecure around everyone, including his older boyfriends. Newt and Minho show Thomas how perfect he is and shows Gally what one gets when one messes with Thomas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Here's a fic that I hope you enjoy because I enjoyed writing it :) x  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated and comments are always replied to xxxx  
> (I should be studying for a Chinese exam, yet instead I'm writing smut. Wow)

Biology class always had Thomas Greene wondering why he'd chosen to study it. Sure, he liked learning about living things and he loved the whole concept, but if he'd been placed in a better class, Thomas knew he'd enjoy it a hundred times more. His reasons are understandable.

Firstly, the teacher is an old twat who doesn't teach them anything. Mr Janson just sits behind his desk and watches the class through his peaky eyes as they take notes down while watching a documentary.

Secondly, Thomas is placed at the very front of the class. The seating arrangement Mr Janson has going makes Thomas want to throw multiple bricks at the guy. Seriously though, Thomas can feel the 'rat like human' stare through his soul.

And Thirdly, Gally Shanklen sits _Right.Behind.Thomas._ Gally has had a grudge against Thomas since he first came to Denver College and has made it clear to everyone how much he hates him. He especially loves the game 'kick the back of Thomas' seat' and 'throw paper aeroplanes at Thomas' neck to make him tense up'. There's nothing Thomas can do about it either. He doesn't want to worry his boyfriends about it.

Minho and Newt are two years above nineteen year old Thomas and they're no one to mess with. The girls basically faint when Minho walks by. He's on the track team and everyone watches him because everyone loves him. Newt is more of a basketball guy, being as tall as he is. He's the team captain and everyone respects him because he's a respectable guy. Thomas enjoys the company of books. Girls don't ever take a second glance at him. When Newt, Minho and Thomas walk the corridors, the older two make sure everyone knows how much Thomas means to them. The thought makes Thomas' heart flutter and his cheeks brighten up.

 

When the bell rings for break Thomas rushes out of the class to go to the area where he and his boyfriends meet. He always gets there first. Thomas looks round, eyes full of hope he'll spot one of his boyfriends eventually. "Have you always worn glasses?" came a voice Thomas hates to admit he recognises. He turned around to see Gally. "Um, u-uh, y-yeah" he stuttered out, keeping his head low. Gally smirked at him. "They make you look like a dorky, scrawny, stupid Peter Parker" he laughed and used his finger to flick them off before carrying on down the corridor. Thomas gasped and picked up his glasses. In the left lense there was a crack like a spider-web. Thomas needed glasses for reading, with image vision he was fine without them, but when it came to words, it was ridiculous how much he needed his glasses. "Shit" he said tracing the cracked lense pattern with his fingers. "Tommy!". Thomas turned around and spotted Newt and Minho approach him with faces filled with pure joy. They hugged and Thomas felt them kiss his neck softly, making him hum appreciatively. "What happened to your glasses?" Newt said, voice filled with his usual concern for Thomas. "I, um, I fell" the brunett answered, not feeling as though the incident was worth worrying about. Minho let out a soft chuckle and kissed Thomas' forehead. "Well, no surprise there" he said, ruffling Thomas' hair. Thomas was about to open his mouth to say something when the bell went for the second period. Newt groaned and kissed both Minho and Thomas before heading towards the history room. "Mrs Paige?" Thomas said to Minho and Minho nodded and laughed. Mrs Paige was the headmistres, yet she still taught history to seniors and she was the most boring person Satan could've possibly created. Minho kissed Thomas before heading to his chemistry class. Thomas smiled. He had gym.

Thomas had always enjoyed running and for the past few weeks that was what they'd been doing. The gym teacher had been making them do laps around the tracks and Thomas loved it.

In the changing rooms, Thomas was in the process of putting on his polo shirt over his head, when someone poked him hard in the stomach, making him fall against the wall. Thomas pulled the shirt on and saw Gally pissing himself with laughter. "You're so scrawny, Greenie, you're like a chicken!" he said while holding his tummy to suppress laughter. Thomas blushed furiously and laced up his runners (trainers if you're American or Other :3) But Gally didn't stop there. "Pfft, look at you're legs! Run, chicken, run!" He teased and fell into another fit of laughter. Ben, who was Gally's right hand man, laughed with him and pointed at Thomas' legs. "Okay Boys! Get your shank butts out here and start running!" came coach Alby's voice, which made relief flood through Thomas. Coach Alby was definitely Thomas' favourite member of staff. He always had a soft spot for Thomas too.

While running, Thomas felt alive, like he was born to run. He wasn't just a nerd who concentrated on books and grades, he put everything he had into running. The only reason he didn't try for the team was because most of the seniors were on the team. Coach Alby had encouraged him many times but Thomas only wanted to run for fun.

Thomas was on his seventh lap. Everyone else, other than Brenda, who was on her fifth lap, had sat out because they couldn't continue, or rather in Gally's sake, chose not to. Everytime Thomas ran past the stands, Gally and his mates would shout something at him. "Run, chicken, run!" and "I don't think his scrawny, chicken legs can take it" were mostly called out. Thomas tried to ignore them. He really did, but he couldn't help look down at his legs. This made him trip over and tumble to the ground, egniting "Oohh"s and "Ouch"s from the class. Gally was laughing his head off. "Oh no! Chicken fell!".

Thomas groaned and stood up shakily. His knees were covered in black grit and blood could be seen underneath. His hands clearly had stones in them. Coach Alby came over. "You okay? You can head over to the nurses 'office, good that?" he said, helping Thomas up properly. Thomas nodded, wincing at the pain. As he passed the benches he could here Gally's voice. "Poor chicken! Better go back to the big, bad cockerels everyone knows you love!" he shouted, and this time more people laughed. "Yup! Thomas sure liked those big cocks!" Ben said. Thomas got to the nurses' office without crying. _Thank God_

 

 

When Thomas was cleaned up he exited the office and school was nearly over. He decided to just head back to his apartment which he shared with Newt and Minho. He texted them first so they'd know he'd be there so they wouldn't worry about him not walking with them.

When Thomas heard the door open he sat up and awaited Newt and Minho's entrance. "You fell again?" was the first thing Minho said as he entered and kissed Thomas. Thomas smiled awkwardly. Newt was locking the door. When he turned to face Thomas, he was smiling. "You're not too hurt are you?" he asked, kissing Thomas as well. Thomas shook his head. "I'm okay" he said. "I'm going to get changed real quick though". He went into the bedroom.

Thomas took off his gym gear and was about to grab a t-shirt that was hanging over the large mirror, before he looked into it and stood straight, frowning at his appearance. Minho's and Newt's arms and legs were buff and extremely well built. Yet when Thomas looked at himself in the mirror, he noticed himself being the complete opposite. Thomas tried flexing his arms, which only resulted in a small bump. His eyes began to water as he picked out all his imperfections while looking into the mirror. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands and began to sob quietly.

"Tommy's been in the bedroom for a while" Newt said, sitting on the sofa, watching Doctor Who, while Minho was on his laptop. "Huh, you're right, let's check up on him" Minho said back, flipping the head of the laptop down. 

They entered the dark room to find Thomas sitting on the end of the bed, with his head in his hands. Newt shot a scared look at Minho, who turned on the lights. Thomas fliched. Newt approached him gently, placing his hand on his cheek and lifting Thomas' head from his hands. Minho saw that the poor baby had been crying his eyes red. "Tommy" Newt whispered, with his hand under Thomas' chin. Thomas raised his tear-filled, bloodshot eyes to meet Newt's. Minho gasped silently and crouched down next to him. "Tommy, what's the matter, babe?" Minho also whispered. Thomas' faced wrinkled inwards as he started audibly crying. Minho pulled Thomas into his chest and let Thomas sob into the crook of his neck. "Tommy, please tell us what's wrong" Newt said, stroking Thomas' hair. Thomas pulled back from Minho and looked at both his boyfriends. "My body" Thomas said. "My body is what's wrong. I'm so horribly built, I'm a scrawny chicken" he continued, letting more tears spill from his eyes. 

Newt and Minho gave each other looks filled with sadness. They couldn't allow their boyfriend to feel this way. "Where the hell did you get that rubbish idea?" Minho said, using his thumb to wipe away some of Thomas' tears. "G-G-Gally Shanklen" Thomas stuttered. "He's in some of my classes" Thomas began, and with that, he told his boyfriends everything. How his glasses really broke and the nicknames while his was running.

By the time Thomas had finished Newt was gaping and Minho had his hands curled into fists. "And he's right" Thomas said. "I'm a dorky, scrawny, stupid Peter Parker". Newt then looked intensely at Thomas. "He's wrong, that stupid, bloody shuck face is so wrong" he said. Thomas was about to say something before Minho stopped him. "We're going to prove it too" he said and he picked up Thomas' fragile body, and layed him down on the bed, his back propped up by pillows.

Thomas watched as Minho and Newt took off their own shirts. Thomas was already shirtless and left in his gym shorts. Newt got onto the bed next to Thomas and began kissing him passionately. Minho had already gotten rid of his shorts, leaving him in his boxers. Thomas felt his boxers being removed and felt his member being stroked slowly. He moaned loudly into Newt's mouth and Newt used this opportunity to move his tongue into Thomas' mouth. "Such .... a good ..... boy" Newt said inbetween kisses, "Such .... a beautiful ...... good boy". Thomas whimpered and Newt swallowed that and the strings of sounds he was making. Minho had lifted Thomas' legs up and placed one leg on his shoulder. He kissed the inner thigh and murmured "beautiful". He then squirted some lube onto his fingers and at that sound, Thomas shivered in anticipation. Newt noticed and chuckled. "You excited Tommy? You excited to have Minho's big dick inside your beautiful little body?" Newt teased while nuzzling into Thomas' neck, marking him. Thomas moaned at Newt's words. He'd always been a great dirty talker. 

Minho circled one slicked up finger around Thomas' entrance making said brunett moan quite suddenly at the cold contact. Minho pushed in the finger and Thomas moaned loudly and pressed back into the thrusts. "M-more, please Minho" Thomas begged. Newt could feel Thomas' voice through his neck and loved the vibrations. He licked up Thomas' throat and sucked, bit and kissed many areas, creating dark marks on the pale skin.

Minho already had three fingers inside Thomas and Thomas was a moaning mess. He'd rambled out so many random things such as "Please" in many variations. After adding a fourth finger, Minho broke Thomas. "Oh my God, Minho please! Please fuck me!" he shouted. Minho looked at his two beautiful boyfriends. Thomas was red and flushed, clearly frustrated. He had his fingers at the back of Newt's neck, tangled in Newt's hair. Newt looked like he was having so much fun marking up Thomas' neck and feeling him moan. Minho smiled. Then came another beg from Thomas.

Minho poured some lube onto his hand and began stroking himself, sighing happily as he slicked up. When wet enough, Minho lined himself up with Thomas entrance and heard Thomas' moan at the contact. "Ready, babe?" he asked. Only to hear Thomas' reply before he even finished speaking. "Yes, Minho, please fuck me!". Minho smiled and pushed himself inside Thomas' body. Thomas' moan was so loud, Newt came up from Thomas' neck and smiled at his work. "Hey, baby Tommy?" Newt said to Thomas. Thomas looked at Newt, not being able to answer because of Minho thrusting. "You want to suck me?" he asked while stroking Thomas' face, making Thomas into a daze. Newt smiled as Thomas nodded enthusiastically. Newt removed his pants and boxers before standing on the bed, with Thomas between his legs. Newt guided Thomas mouth to his shaft and moaned loudly when Thomas engulfed it. "Ahh, yes Tommy, you're so good" he praised, playing with Thomas' hair. Thomas was moaning into Newt's cock when Minho sped his thrusts up and was slamming right into Thomas' prostate. Newt moaned loudly at the vibrations. 

Thomas was the first to come moaning loudly and shaking uncontrollably.

Newt came next, due to Thomas' moaning. He groaned in pleasure as his hot liquid ran down Thomas' throat.

Minho was the last to come, and he came long and hard into Thomas.

 

Thomas lay sandwiched between his boyfriends. He felt so happy and so, so lucky. He knew his boyfriends loved him and thought he was beautiful and that was enough. Minho had his fingers through Thomas' hair and Newt was giving Thomas' temple gentle kisses. "Thank you" Thomas murmured happily, making Newt and Minho smile. "You don't need to worry about Gally, okay Tommy? Minho and I will take care of him" Newt said, smiling. "Yeah, If he talks to you again, he'll be swallowing his own teeth, and yes I mean the ones that'll replace the set he's got at the moment" Minho chuckled to himself.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Minho show Gally what happens to someone who upsets their Tommy

Minho awoke that morning with a lazy smile on his face. His arms were wrapped around his boyfriends. He turned his head to see Newt smiling back at him. Thomas was still asleep, cuddling close into Minho's chest and snuggling his butt back into Newt. Minho chuckled and stroked Thomas' cheek, making the brunett sigh happily against Minho's skin. "Such a beautiful boy" Newt whispered, leaning forward and giving Thomas' neck soft pecks. Minho gave Thomas a small squeeze before climbing out of bed. Thomas whimpered at the loss of Minho's warm body. "Sorry, Tommy. We do have to get up though" Newt mumbled and got out of bed too. Thomas frowned, "I'm n-not sure, um.." he started, twiddling with his thumbs and keeping his head down. "Hey, don't worry about it, okay? I said yesterday that Minho and I would take care of this guy" Newt said as he pulled Thomas out of the bed. "Now get dressed" he smiled, giving Thomas' ass a quick slap.

As they approached the school Thomas slowed down slightly. Minho and Newt turned back and look at him sympathetically. "Come on, Tommy. We won't leave you to face this guy" Minho said, putting his arm around Thomas' waist as they headed inside. "Where does this guy usually hang out?" Newt said, looking round. Minho knew Thomas had spotted Gally because of how he suddenly tensed up and stopped dead. Minho looked at where Thomas was looking and noticed a shanky-looking guy standing near the boy's lavatory. The Asian took a glance at Newt, who had his arm around Thomas, and nodded.

Thomas' heart rate increased immensely as the trio neared the bully. Gally appeared to be laughing about something Ben had said before he noticed Minho, Newt and Thomas. "Hey!" came Minho's incredibly tough, hard voice. Minho only used that voice when he meant business. When he comforted Thomas he used his husky, low, sexy one. Gally looked up and dropped his smirk. "You Gally?" Minho said, glaring daggers into the guy. When Minho was scary, _he was scary_. "I-I, um, y-yeah" Gally stuttered out looking from Minho to Newt. "Well then, _Gally_." Newt then started, intimidating even Thomas. "I suggest you stay _the fuck_ away from our boyfriend if you want to live, I don't care if there's a gun pressed to your head. You _don't_ talk to him." Newt finished, spitting out words, making Gally step back a little. "If we find out you _do_ talk to Thomas, I'm going to rip out your throat. Got it?" Minho added. Gally nodded frighteninly. 

Thomas, Minho and Newt started to turn around before a small murmur was heard from Gally. _"Pfft, yeah that's gonna happen"._ Minho was on him in a second. Punching him hard in the face, holding him by his shirt. "YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE THOMAS ALONE AND I MEAN ALONE YOU FUCKING SHIT" Minho yelled as he continued punching Gally. Newt pulled Minho off and Gally was running down the hallway the second Minho was off him. Minho was breathing heavily like an angry bull. Thomas wrapped his arms around Minho's torso and hugged him. Minho calmed down and hugged Thomas back, kissing his hair. "The bloody pussy" Newt muttered as he watched Gally run away. Minho chuckled. "Thank you, guys" Thomas mumbled into Minho's shirt. Newt kissed the back of Thomas neck. "We're here for you, Tommy". 

"Now, we could just go to class or take advantage of the boy's bathroom being right here" Minho said while wiggling his eyebrows. Newt rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh. "Let's let Tommy here decide" 

* * * *

Whenever anyone entered the boy's bathroom, they blushed a furious red because of the sounds coming from one of the stalls.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Yay!  
> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to know what you thought of it down below! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and comments are always replied to! Please don't hesitate to ask for a fic to be written! Just type down your idea in the comments and I'll get to it ASAP! (Only Thominho, Newtmas or Thominewt though) Thanks! Xxxx


End file.
